Not Alone
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Merlín siempre quiso a Morgana desde el dia en que llegó a Camelot, desde que la vio pero nunca tuvo el valor de desircelo, ahora en la noche en que ella más nesecita ayuda, el estará ahi para ella. Capitulo 3 teporada 2 :D


Hola a todos! Vengo con un nuevo fic, es un one-shot, espero les agrade. Es un Mergana, mi OTP.

Merlín no me pertenece (por desgracia!), si no a la BBC. :(

Merlín se dirigía a sus habitaciones, preparándose para dormir. Iba tranquilamente por el pasillo, cuando de pronto escucho un estruendo, como un estallido, seguido de un grito. Provenían de la puerta que acababa de dejar atrás: las habitaciones de Morgana. Imaginándose lo peor, corrió y abrió la puerta, encontrando a Morgana sentada en su cama, totalmente asustada y al borde del llanto.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunto Merlín automáticamente sin importarle, que no debía irrumpir así en medio de la noche en las habitaciones de la primera dama de Camelot.

-¡El jarrón…las flores!-dijo Morgana entrecortadamente, por que el llanto la ahogaba y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Merlín dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo y vio allí, las flores que el mismo había entregado a Gwen para que se las diera a Morgana esa misma mañana. Al lado de las flores, se encontraba el jarrón en el que reposaban, totalmente destrozado entre el agua que contenía.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sorprendido Merlín

Morgana solo negó con la cabeza y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Merlín se quedo estático, sin saber que hacer que hacer o que decir, no sabía si debía consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien o salir corriendo de ahí mismo, para evitar la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos, confesarle cuanto la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella y que no estaba sola.

Pero la compasión lo dominó y cerrando la puerta, camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. La abrazo un poco, tratando de consolarla, no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella se aferro a él, todavía llorando como si fuera lo único que le quedaba en el mundo, provocando que el corazón de Merlín latiera muy deprisa. Cuando la muchacha estuvo más calmada, le pregunto:

-Morgana ¿Qué paso?

La muchacha no respondió, dudando si debía contarle o no.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-dijo Merlín animándola

-Estoy asustada Merlín-dijo ella- No entiendo nada ya

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto

-Necesito saber que está pasando, primero el incendio y ahora esto, estoy asustada y confundida.

-¿Pero qué paso?-dijo Merlín. Ella dudo un poco antes de responder

-Yo empecé el incendio anoche, ni siquiera toque la vela, solo la vi y la flama dio un salto y comenzó el fuego, fue terrible y ahora esto, solo vi el jarrón y estallo en mil pedazos…es magia Merlín.

-¿Qué?-dijo Merlín sin creerle

-Soy tu amiga Merlín, sabes que no inventaría algo así.

-Lo sé- dijo Merlín asintiendo con la cabeza

- Entonces me crees, ¡Tú crees que es magia también!- dijo Morgana desesperada

-Si-contesto Merlín con voz baja

Morgana suspiro asustada y cerró los ojos con pesar

-No es nada de lo que tengas que temer Morgana-dijo Merlín casi sin pensarlo

-Lo es si tienes a Uther como guardián-dijo ella con una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza- si lo descubre me mandara matar.

-No lo hará-dijo Merlín- No se lo diré a nadie

Morgana lo miro a los ojos y sonrió un poco-Gracias Merlín

-Sabes, la magia no es nada de lo que tengas que temer, es un don-dijo Merlín devolviéndole la mirada –Es una cosa maravillosa, una fuerza que puede utilizarse para hacer lo correcto. No es malvada, depende de cómo la uses y las decisiones que tomes, se pueden crear cosas extraordinarias.

Morgana sonrió al oír sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?-le pregunto ella

Merlín dudo y volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Morgana. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. No sabía si debía contarle su secreto, Gaius le había advertido que nunca desvelara su secreto a nadie, que no era seguro, pero Morgana lo necesitaba, se encontraba desesperada y quería ayudarla, decirle que no estaba sola.

-¿Merlín?-oyó la voz de Morgana a sus espaldas

El muchacho suspiro tomando una decisión y volteo hacia ella. Seguía sentada en su cama, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de duda en su rostro.

Merlín camino y se arrodillo frente a ella, mientras la expresión de duda se marcaba más en ella.

Merlín cerro la mano y sus ojos cambiaron del azul al dorado, dejando a Morgana pasmada, que contemplaba como Merlín abría la mano de nuevo y de ella salía una pequeña mariposa blanca como las que acostumbraba atrapar cuando era niña.

La muchacha contemplo su trayectoria por su habitación, mientras una inmensa sensación de alivio y felicidad crecían en su interior y una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Volvió la mirada hacia Merlín, que la miraba expectante, todavía arrodillado.

-No estás sola Morgana- le dijo- Y nunca lo estarás, lo prometo, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

La sonrisa de ella se acentuó más y se abalanzo a los brazos del muchacho, soltando lágrimas, esta vez, de felicidad.

-Eres tan buen amigo Merlín-le dijo

Merlín no dijo nada y solo la estrecho mas entre sus brazos, sintiendo un peso en el estomago, al saber que era solo su "amigo."

Inspiro el aroma de su cabello y sin fijarse siquiera que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por el momento, se separo un poco de ella y le planto un beso en los labios. Tomo a la dama por sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos, correspondió al beso del joven mago.

Pero Merlín rompió el beso antes de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-Lo siento mi lady-dijo el bajando la vista- no sé que me paso, esto fue un error, le ruego me perdone, me imagino que usted…-Merlín-le dijo Morgana, pero él siguió hablando-…interesada en alguien más, yo que soy un sirviente y usted la primera dama de Camelot, como pude pensar que…

-¡Merlín!-lo corto ella sonriendo

El muchacho levanto la vista hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Merlín-repitió ella- No te apresures a sacar respuestas, cuando ni siquiera has hecho las preguntas, no estoy interesada en nadie más, nunca lo estuve y no importa que yo sea la primera dama de Camelot, yo puedo relacionarme con quienes me importan- finalizo con una radiante sonrisa.

Merlín sintió que una euforia y una alegría lo inundaban por completo y sonrió soltando una pequeña carcajada, abrazo de nuevo a Morgana, los dos felices de su nuevo amor descubierto y se fundieron en otro beso.

A partir de ese momento, Merlín nunca se separo de Morgana, la ayudo a controlar su magia, le enseño varios hechizos y utilizar sus poderes para el bien.

Los años pasaban rápidamente y pronto llego el día en el que Camelot necesitó otro rey en la coronación de Arturo, se encontraban Merlín y Morgana, sus dos consejeros, viendo como llegaba el día en que la magia volvía al reino.

-Bueno Arturo-dijo un día Merlín al finalizar una reunión de la mesa redonda-Creo que has batido un record.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el rey

-Porque en tan solo tres años, has logrado traer a Camelot paz y prosperidad, tenemos rey y reina y además un heredero, y digamos que ya no eres tan imbécil como antes-dijo sonriendo y recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arturo, una mirada reprobatoria de su esposa y una risa mal disimulada de Gwen.

-¡Mamá!-grito una vocecita y un par de niños pequeños entraban al salón del trono.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Melody?-pregunto Morgana viendo como la niña se abrazaba a las faldas de su vestido azul.

-¡Alexander me está molestando!-dijo la niña viendo a su madre

-Alexander deja a tu prima en paz-dijo inmediatamente Gwen

-Pero mamá, ella fue la que creó un dragón de fuego que me persiguió por todas las cámaras del consejo- se defendió Alexander escondido tras la falda roja del vestido de Gwen.

-Melody, ¿Qué te dije de usar tus poderes así?-la reprendió Merlín

-Pero él empezó-dijo la niña

-No importa quien empezó- intervino Arturo- Ya es tiempo de que dejen de pelear ¿De acuerdo Alexander?-dijo viendo a su hijo severamente

-Si papá-respondió el niño

-¿Entendiste Melody?-pregunto Merlín mirando a su hija

-Si papá-respondió Melody

-Bien-dijo Arturo-Ahora tenemos asuntos que atender en las cámaras del consejo.

Y caminaron saliendo del salón del trono, preparándose para otro día tranquilo en Camelot.


End file.
